


The Endless Curiosities of a High School Host

by RileyLillianPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Don't question it, Dursley's are the worst too, F/M, Harry is a host, Kyoya and Harry are in a happy relationship, Kyoya's family is the worst, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Omegaverse, Other aspects of story will be added on, Per your request, Teen Pregnancy, Will add more relationships and characters as the story goes on, harry is the cutest, started on a whim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyLillianPotter/pseuds/RileyLillianPotter
Summary: Ouran Academy always knew Kyoya Ootori was filled with secrets. Nobody could predict that he was happily mated and married to what seems to be the most adorable and powerful omega on the planet.





	The Endless Curiosities of a High School Host

Kyoya Ootori never expected to be in love. Sure, he was a part of a host club. A club that, in which, dealt with making sure hopeless romantics could be wooed by different types of teenage boys. But someone who would love him...care for him.. _ be there  _ for him. 

 

And then...there he was. 

 

Harry James Potter. An arranged marriage put together by his family and the current chair holders to the Potter name. The Potter’s, themselves, made their fortune on miracle-working hair products. Which is ironic, considering the legendary “Potter curse.” 

 

Harry being an omega was a plus, for sure. But being a  _ magical _ omega made both of Kyoya’s parents swoon at the idea. 

 

It was both chance and fate (believe it or not) that Harry and Kyoya would fall in love. That their personalities would fit perfectly with each other. The both of them didn’t know that they would have the luxury of loving one another. And, let me just say, it was completely perfect.

 

“Senpai?” 

 

Kyoya blinked and started to readjust to his surroundings. He looked up to see Haruhi, the host club’s newest (and most intriguing) host of them all. The androgynous female was as petite, reaching the height of 5’1. Her face held a pair of large brown eyes, both warm and drowning with intelligence. Her hair was a shade of brown as well, was shortly bobbed. It oddly suited her.

 

“Yes, Haruhi?” Kyoya recovered from his obvious loss of time. He was apparently sat at his usual study area, paying bills for the host club. Such as Honey’s cakes, the host club’s monthly trip that is upcoming (they plan on going to the beach), and the kimonos they had purchased not that long ago. 

 

“Somebody has come to visit you. He’s...not a usual client.” She said in a curious voice. That was odd, he would have expected one since today was open to them-

 

_ And there he was.  _

 

Harry James Potter was undoubtedly attractive. There was no way possible to not find him as so. He was less than standard height, coming in at 5”5. He had a build of a swimmer; lithe but still muscular enough to be considered strong. His hands and fingers were dainty, they surely could be compared to a pianist.

 

The omega owned the brightest pair of green eyes he has ever witnessed. They sparkle with warmth, love, and especially kindness. He had a mass of untamable black hair (trust me when I say Kyoya has desperately tried to tame it). By the way the light shined on him, the bond mark on his neck was outlined perfectly. A shy, crooked smile grew on his face as he approached the vice president of the host club. 

 

Everybody in the room, both hosts and clients, were silent and observing. They never saw someone look at Kyoya with so much love. 

 

The omega finally reached Kyoya and smiled, sitting down on his lap. His arms draped around his shoulders and one of his hands ran through Kyoya’s fine black hair. “I missed you.” He whispered before pressing a tender kiss to the alphas lips. 

 

Kyoya hummed, his hand resting on Harry’s hip for leverage. The alpha released from the chaste kiss and felt his mate hide under his own chin. “Anxiety terrible today?” At the feeling of the omega nod, he smiled sadly. “You should have called, I would have gotten out early.” His hand rubbed Harry’s elbow gently. 

 

It was silent, everybody in complete shock. How could someone like Kyoya, cool and terrifying, be so warm with someone they had never met? It was this question that interrupted the silence. 

 

“MOMMYYYY!” Tamaki Suoh wailed, running over to the pair. “YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU HAD A MATE?! WE SHOULD KNOW EVERYTHING!!” Kyoya gave the hosts a blank stare. “My personal life is, and always will be, private.” He responded, holding Harry closer. He felt the omega bury his nose inside of his chest. “This is my mate and husband, Harry Potter-Ootori.” 

 

Everybody was frozen solid, struck with both shock and awe at the sight. Harry briefly left the comfort of Kyoya’s embrace to study everybody. A heavy blush accented his high cheekbones, making Kyoya run a hand down his mate’s hair lovingly. “Settle down, children. He’s a bit shy.”

 

Harry smiled his crooked smile, nodding his head. “Urm...hello.” His accent was heavy as if he came straight out of England that very second. He rested his head back to its comfortable spot on Kyoya’s chest. It wasn’t long before the members of the host club started to hear awwing and squeals. 

 

“Kyoya and Harry are so cute!” “Can he stay at the host club?” “They look so happy together!” 

 

Tamaki, a god-like smirk growing on his face, flamboyantly waved his hand and pressed two of his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “I guess we don’t have a choice now, Fellow Hosts.” Kyoya didn’t like the sound of where this was going. “Kyoya’s mate will just have to stop by more often to see us more.” 

 

Harry looked up at his alpha with his emerald gems and sighed. “As long as you’re with me.” Was all that the Englishman replied. Kyoya leaned his head down, pressing the gentlest of kisses to his lips. “Of course, My Darling.”

 

That was the day that Harry James Potter-Ootori became a High School Host.


End file.
